The Torch of Sight
by MaddHatterDance11
Summary: Lia goes back in time accidentally, and who does she meet there but Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper on a double honeymoon. They tell her about one of their adventures and how the Eiffel Tower came to be. Lia gains a new set of friends that she can rely on, but when she needs help most, she has no-one! Will anyone show up and help Lia? Percabeth and Jasper, and two OC's shipping.


The Torch Of Sight

(A quick introduction, Lia is a 17 year old girl with red waves hair down to her waist, violet eyes and light skin, she's also slender and small for her age. She's sarcastic and humorous, but cares very deeply about the she loves. Her mother has never been there, but her father has. Leo is a 18 year old boy with bronze skin, turquoise eyes and dark brown messy hair, and he's tall and strong.)

Lia crouched in the sweltering Trojan Horse. She hoped that the attack plan would she and her boyfriend, Leonardo, would be able to stop risking their lives for the ''Good of The World.'' Well, the world could go and die for all Lia cared, because this war was severely annoying, and she planned to take the quickest way out of this torture.

But not literally! One second she was in the midst of chaos, people pouring out of the Horse, clutching Leo's hand, preparing to leap, and then everything went slo-mo, her leap was too much to the right, Leo's horrified expression, and shouts and clashes of steel upon steel, and the weirdest sensation of falling, then, she hit the ground, and pain rushed through her head. She was falling, falling into the infinite darkness, and her hand reached up to clasp her torch medallion. Then a thump, and she slipped away into unconsciousness.

She blinked and looked around. A clear blue sky, with an especially bright yellow sun. She pushed herself up, then nearly fainted with shock. She was balanced precariously at the top of a huge metal contraption. She glanced around wildly, and then saw a blond boy hugging a caramel haired girl. But no, that wasn't right, she must be hallucinating because there was nothing beneath them. She tried to stand up, but instead fell. The blond boy spun around and yelled ''Hey!'' Lia yelled back ''I'd say hi, but I'm a little busy falling to my death!'' The girl was still staring at her in shock, and the blonde boy muttered something to the brunette. Then there was obviously some magic, because he swooped down and dropped the other girl on the top of the tower. Lia was dumbstruck, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The boy proceeded to come plummeting down, and she wasn't really sure how TWO people falling would help. The boy reached out and grabbed her wrist. They drifted down to the ground and the blond boy was off like a rocket, going back up for the other girl. Those two came down together. Now that Lia had time to think about it, she was absolutely mortified. She scowled at the boy. '' I didn't need your help!'' The boy smirked. "Well, next time try not dying." Lia frowned. "Whatever. I'm Lia." The caramel-haired girl replied "I am Piper and this is my boyfri, sorry, husband Jason. Nice to meet you! By the way, how the heck did you get up there? The building is closed."

Lia thought for a moment. " Alright, so I was just about to hop into battle and I fell and I don't know where I am!?" Piper raised a hand and said ''Calm down, Lia! We're in Paris, can't you tell?'' Lia growled ''I hate Paris. He's the one who got us into this crazy war.'' Her voice cracked. ''I don't even think my boyfriend is alive. I know he wouldn't willingly leave me!'' Piper smiled '' Don't worry, things will get better! But Paris is a place, not a person!'' Lia shook her head. ''Paris is a person not a place.'' Piper looked really confused. She looked at Jason and asked ''What do we do?'' Jason looked at Lia and narrowed his eyes. '' We take her to Percy and Annabeth."

Half an hour later, Lia was seated next to Piper, Jason on Piper's right, inside a old-fashioned restaurant. They were waiting for Percy and Annabeth, whoever those people where. Lia had considering protesting, or fighting her way out, but these were the only people she knew, so it seemed smartest to plot her next move. Ding! The bell on the door rung, and a tall raven-haired boy with sun-kissed skin and sea-green eyes walked in. The new boy held the door for a blonde with a tan and calculating grey eyes. Piper jumped out of her seat and waved to the couple, her multicolored eyes sparkling. The two spotted her and headed over. The blond spoke up first. '' Jason, Piper, who is this? Jason exchanged a look with Piper, and then promptly told a short summary of how they had found her.

'' And now we're here!'' Jason finished his story and sat back, satisfied. Annabeth studied Lia analytically. Percy said '' Why'd you bring her on our double honeymoon? Can we even trust her?'' Annabeth sighed. '' Seaweed brain, if it was a trap Jason and Piper would be dead by now. Do you guys think she's a demigod?'' Piper was about to respond when Lia interrupted, annoyed. ''Hey guys, I'm right here you know!'' Annabeth looked at her and said ''Από που είσαι?'' Lia answered ''Είμαι από την Ελλάδα.'' Percy looked astonished ''Καταλαβαίνετε ελληνικ?Και δεν είσαι τέρας?'' Jason groaned '' English or Latin, guys, but Greek gives me a headache!'' Piper giggled ''Not tough enough, Grace?" Lia hated to interrupt the adorableness but she had questions. '' Yes, Percy, I understand Greek, after all, it's the language of this country, isn't it?'' Piper shook her head slowly. ''We are in Paris, remember Lia? The natives speak French, not Greek.'' Lia glared at her. '' I already told you I hate Paris, so why do you keep bringing him up? He's the cause of this stupid war. By the way, how did you guys avoid enlistment?'' She asked. Annabeth smacked her forehead. ''Of course! Lia's talking about the Trojan War. What's the last thing you remember before waking up on the Eiffel Tower?'' Lia easily responded ''Falling out of the Trojan Horse.'' Piper looked at her. ''Lia, that was 2029 years ago.

Once Lia had gotten over the shock of time-travel, she began to pester the other four with questions. Finally, she came to her last one. ''Why was the Eiffel Tower made?'' The other demigods looked at each other and laughed. Percy began the story that would captivate Lia for the next hour. ''Alright this was 3 years ago and may take a while to explain, but….

'' Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper were in Olympus after the war. Every god and goddess was there, actually, to witness the worst competition ever. Eris had challenged Athena to a duel! Naturally, Athena easily won, but the goddesses had agreed that the winner would pick the loser's punishment. Athena chose to have Eris thrown off was taken to the pinnacle of the mount but as she was thrown off she threw a golden thread from her hand, with the intent of pulling herself back up. It didn't work, and instead wrapped around Piper's wrist and yanked her along with Eris. Jason grabbed Piper but Eris was too heavy, and off went Jason, Percy lunged for him, grabbed his ankle and Annabeth, holding Percy's hand jumped off Olympus. Then all 4 were freefalling. Eris was plummeting headfirst, and did not see her four demigod tag-alongs. Jason tried to fly up, but could not support all of them. Down they went. Suddenly, they were getting very close to a lot of hedges, but Jason was able to drift them all safely down. As soon as they were safe, Jason was off again, zooming up to check it out. It didn't work. A few feet above 10 foot hedges he hit an invisible force. It pushed him down so he could only hover with his head and shoulders above the hedge. He floated back down. ''We're in a labyrinth.'' Jason reported.

It had been a couple of weeks inside the labyrinth, and they were familiarizing themselves with all the complicated routes. They had explored nearly all of them and only had four passages left. Their clothes were ragged and torn, and they had been barely surviving on small water pools and edible plants. Piper was on watch. As the first rays of dawn broke over the thick hedges, she awoke everyone else. They headed off to explore the latest passage. As they plodded through the muddy hall, too exhausted to speak, Piper heard a soft hiss. And another one. Percy spoke up. '' Who's there?'' Piper poured charmspeak into her voice as she added ''Reveal yourselves!'' Three women dressed in red knee length chitons stepped out. The tallest and most muscular studied them all carefully. Then, deeming them safe she said '' We are the Androktasiai, daughters of Eris, here to help our mother escape the labyrinth. None but Eris shall pass us! None of you are Eris, correct? Annabeth replied ''Correct. But we cause no harm to your mother either. May we pass?'' The leader of the women snarled. '' If you are not Eris then you are a threat to her. We are the Androktasiai, the female personifications of manslaughter. Pray to your parents, demigods, and hope to achieve Elysuim!'' The three cackled as they withdrew swords. Piper gritted her teeth and charged into battle. After a while, all that was left was three piles of golden dust. Piper sheathed her knife and they continued on. They soon reached a door. It was inscribed.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beyond these doors,_

 _A fate that was never yours,_

 _Now, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than peace there._

Jason wasn't sure what that meant, but he and his friends were just trying to get out, they weren't greedy! Percy opened the door and they were faced with 5 white doors. A man waited for them. ''Hello young half-bloods, I am Horkos, the god of false oaths. Each of you has a door. You must go alone, but all paths lead together in the end. Your worst fear lies beyond these doors, so choose carefully.'' Jason hugged Piper and stepped away from the group. He picked a door. Horkos used a blue key with a lightning bolt imprinted on it to open the door. Horkos warned Jason '' Beware false illusions of hatred. Annabeth kissed Percy and then picked a door. Horkos used a grey key with an imprinted owl to open her door. Horkos warned Annabeth '' Beware the spider's.'' Percy then picked a door, and Horkos used a green key with a trident on it to open his warned him. '' Beware the water.'' Piper picked a door at random and walked toward it. Horkos used a creamy pink key with a dove imprintation on it. As he unlocked the door, Piper saw he still had an extra key, dark purple with an apple imprintation. Horkos noticed her looking and said '' That is Eris's key, young one. Beware fake betrayal.'' Then he locked the door and all sound was gone.

Annabeth ran, panting, but the spider's never got tired! She ran until her legs gave out, and lay on the ground sobbing as the spider's climbed all over her, biting and pinching her. She lay there until she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, she was somewhere else. The sun was shining. She pushed herself up, and spotted Percy laying exhausted at the other side of the clearing. ''Seaweed brain!'' She screamed. Percy looked around. ''Wise Girl.'' he croaked. She ran over and embraced him, and for a moment nothing else mattered. There was only one passage out anyway's this would be easy…

Jason ran from the people looking at him with utter disgust throwing things at him, shouting at him, loathing him. It was horrible. He finally just picked a spot, lay down, and covered his ears. As he drifted off to sleep he knew he had to find Piper.

Jason blinked. It was bright! He looked around. He was in a grassy meadow and Piper was laying on the other side! He rushed over to her. One of her legs was bloody and mangled, and she was unconscious. Jason splashed some water on her face and she blinked Jason smiled and kissed her. For a moment, he forgot he was hated in that horrible hall. Jason pulled away. ''Let's get a move on. I don't think you can walk, so lean on me.''

To make a long story short, the demigods found each other. They were in a grassy clearing with all sorts of scrap metals. They spotted each other at diagonal ends. Eris stood in the middle, her arms raised. ''I will build a tower back to Mount Olympus!'' She cackled. The metals flew together going higher and higher till it was about 984 feet up, Jason guessed. Then suddenly, Hermes appeared. ''Eris, Athena has agreed to let back up to Olympus. You can stop the building such a effy tower.'' Eris protested ''Eiffel is not even a word! But, if you insist, I will name it the Eiffel Tower.'' Hermes rolled his eyes. '' That's not even what I said! But whatever. Demigods, I'll just flash you to Camp Half-Blood.''

''And that's how it happened!'' declared Jason. ''Amazing!'' Lia said '' But how do I get home?'' A burst of bright light filled the Cafe. A auburn-haired woman stood glowing,in front of them. '' I am Ananke, goddess of necessity!'' The woman declared ''My daughter,'' she said, smiling at Lia, '' I had to enchant your necklace so you would transport and not die. Your torch medallion is now enchanted, all you must do is rub it to switch times. You have my blessing!'' And with that, she disappeared. Lia smiled ''Well, I got the answer to my question!'' Piper grinned. ''You'll visit?'' Lia replied ''Of course!'' Then she rubbed her necklace and fell back into the darkness.

'' Lia?'' Leo's voice came. ''Are you okay?'' Lia laughed. ''Don't worry, I'll be fine.'' ''Good.'' Leo said and the kissed her. ''Let's beat up some nasty Trojan's then! Lia smiled, unsheathed her sword and raced off into the battle with her boyfriend.

Translations:

Από που είσαι- Where are you from

Είμαι από την Ελλάδα- I'm from Greece

Καταλαβαίνετε ελληνικ, Και δεν είσαι τέρας- You understand Greek and you are not a monster


End file.
